hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131110173909
(Tracy's mom) no (Tracy) but ma (Tracy's mom) don't test with me Tracy Turnblad my diet pills wearing off (Tracy) but come on (Tracy's mom) no one is auditioning for anything in this household (Tracy) but why not? Why not? (Tracys mom) because danceing is not your future one day you gonna own Ednas occidental Laundry (Tracy) I don't wanna be a loundress I wanna be famous (Tracys mom) Look if you wanna be famous Learn how to take blood outta car upholstery there's a skill you can take right to the bank now start folding (Tracy) ma (Penny) but mom all I was doing is watching corny Collins over at Tracy's (Penny's mom) I tell you that race music keeps everybody down (Ambers mom) your danceing was bad today Amber I,m going to lie to you once and for all now let me pop that zit out (Tracy's mom) stop its not how you treat it will you be ready? (Tracy) I hope not (the song started Mama I,m a big girl now the girls started singing) (Penny's mom) don't contradict me (Ambers mom) dont disobey me (Tracy's mom) don't even think about going to that audition (Girls) Please (moms) no (Girls) mother (Mom) stop (Penny) stop telling me what to do (Moms) don't (Amber) don't treat like a child or too (Mom) no (Tracy) I know that you want whats best (Mom) please (Tracy) but mother please (Girls) Give it a rest (All) stop don't no please stop don't no please stop don't no please (Tracy Amber and Penny) mama I,m a big girl now (Tracy) once upon a time when I was just a kid you never let me do what the older kids did but lose that laundry list of what you won't allow cause mama I,m a big girl now (Tracy's mom) oh Tracy (Amber) once upon a time I played with childhood toys but not I rather play around with older boys so if I get a hicky please don't have a cow cause mama I,m a big girl now (Penny) ma I gotta tell you without a doubt I get my best danceing lessons from you you the one who taught me how twist and shout because you shout non-stop and you twisted too oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Tracy) once I used a fidget cause I just sat home (Amber) but now I just like gidget and I gotta get to Rome (Penny) so say arrivederci (Amber) Toodle-Loo (Tracy) and ciao (Girls) cause mama I,m a big girl now (All) ohh stop don't no please stop don't no please stop don't no please mama I,m a big girl now (Tracy) once upon a time I was a shy young thinghatw could Barey walk and talk so much as dance and sing but let me hit that Stage I wanna take my bow cause mama I,m a big girl now (Amber) oh-oh-oh-oh-oh once upon a time I used to dress up Ken but now that I,m a woman I like bigger man and I don't need a barbie Doll to show me how cause mama I,m a big girl now (Girls) ma you always taught me what was right from wrong and now I just wanna give it a try mama I been in the nest for far too long so please give me a push and mama watch me fly (Amber) watch me fly (Penny) someday I will meet a man you won't condemn (Amber) and we have some kids and you can torture them (Tracy) but let me be the star before I take my bow (Girls) cause mama I,m a big girl now (Penny) oh oh oh (Girls) mama I,m a big girl now (Amber) Hey hey hey (Girls) mama I,m a big girl (Amber) ohh such a big big girl (Girls) I,m a girl now (All) stop don't no please stop don't no please stop don't no please mama I,m a big girl now (Tracy) ma (Amber) mom (Penny) mom (the song ends